oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Nash
“I’m going to assume y’all are expecting some sob story about a boy who grew up with nothing. Who came from a broken home. Who had to watch his daddy beat up his mommy every night until he walked out of my life forever. Maybe that story is true. Me? I couldn’t care less about that story. My name is Hunter Nash, and my story is only just beginnin’.” History Hunter’s story begins as those of many delinquents do. A poor community with a family that started when everyone was involved was too young to know better. A father whose primary obsession soon became drinking, and who took out his frustrations on his family. And a son who, rather than speak out or seek help, chose to keep his problems to himself and dropped out of school as soon as it was an option. While he insists that it’s his real name and he can provide questionable proof of its legitimacy, there is a strong possibility that Hunter is not who he claims to be. Nowadays, Hunter has learned to fend for himself. He learned to fight, made himself stronger, and now makes a living doing odd jobs of questionable legality. In his solitude he found solace in Gorrum, who was more than happy to bestow his blessing upon the reckless youth...as much of a blessing as he can bestow, at least, given the current state of magic in the world. Hunter’s primary passion is pretending to be someone he’s not. Since he always had a desire to be someone else, he found it easy to change his identity entirely on the surface. There are few things he finds more satisfying than swindeling folks out of their money. A fast talker with even faster hands, Hunter is very skilled at gaining someone’s trust long enough to take what he wants before leaving them behind to never see them again. As a fighter, Hunter wields a pair of heavy revolvers. He finds that the old-fashioned firearms are more reliable than the supposedly more “advanced” options. Hunter likes to view himself as a modern day cowboy, and the choice of firearms only add to his mystique. When he’s not out fighting or trying to swindle folks, Hunter can generally be found working as a bartender at a local watering hole known as “Snake Eyes.” Appearance Hunter is a dirty blond and tall gentleman with thick muscles. He works out tirelessly, building his body up primarily so that it can move quickly in a firefight and still handle the recoil of the heavy revolvers he insists on wielding. He has blue eyes that seem to see right through people, making him a difficult man to lie to. Hunter typically wears a red hunting jacket and a baseball cap. He has, however, occasionally been spotted with his hair down, wearing a thicker brown jacket. Hunter presents himself as though he is a man looking for a fist-fight given his physique, but in reality he much prefers to keep his enemies as far away from himself as he possibly can. During combat, he is constantly twirling his two revolvers, and has a wide grin on his face whenever he reloads. Fighting Style Hunter prefers to outsmart his opponents rather than fight them fairly. While he may appear to be twirling his revolvers simply for his own amusement, in reality he does so primarily to distract and confuse his opponents. The more his opponents watch the barrel of his gun, the less they pay attention to his other weapon or any other actions he might choose to take. Though Hunter does not typically rely on magic, he is not averse to it when it proves itself useful. Hunter is open to the idea of enhancing his abilities through any means necessary, and often uses mutagens to help himself move just a little bit faster in combat. It is said that part of the reason he wears thick jackets is to hide something underneath, and he never takes it off. Friends Hunter keeps few friends, but those he does are held in high regard. For all of his deceptive tactics and fancy speech, there is also a part of Hunter that is willing to do what needs to be done to protect those he cares about. Particularly the women in his life. It is said that many women choose to go to the bar on the nights he works just because they feel a little bit safer knowing that he’s around. Theme Category:Modernstomia Player Characters